


гет куль

by posholnahyipojaluista7a



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Out of Character, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posholnahyipojaluista7a/pseuds/posholnahyipojaluista7a
Summary: сборник на фест по стрей кидз вот отсюда - https://vk.com/stressedkids
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 4





	1. будешь - чан, чонин

чан открывает глаза по утру и автоматически ищет взглядом что-то, чем можно было бы укрыться от мороза, но находит чонина. испуганного, трясущегося чонина. у него в глазах натуральный ужас, такой, что у самого кровь не то что стынет — айсбергами трещит. чан конечно рывком бросается к нему, а чонин закрывает голову и вопит.

— не подходи!

голос хриплый и срывается в фальш. чтобы довести горло до состояния «по мне прошлись наждачкой», нужно несколько часов петь или орать дурниной. и что-то чану подсказывает, что чонин не сбегал на ночь в караоке. и главное все же понятно, отчего он такой зашуганный и дерганный, только страшно все равно становится. и не за себя.

— и… и что… я тоже т… так буду?

и сколько сомнений, сколько бессилия, отчаяния, надежды, ненависти в этом «так», чан затылком это все чувствует. все эмоции чонина как будто бегут по хребту до самого теплого урчащего нутра. хочется блевать, а еще обнять чонина крепко, закрыть своей голой, уже остывшей после ночи тушей от всего на свете, от самого света и сказать: «не будешь. ты будешь нормальным. ты будешь в порядке.»

чан не обнимает. отползает чуть дальше, находит свои шмотки, которые кучей валяются у стены. одевается, просто чтобы сделать хотя бы видимость того самого «нормально». мол видишь, чонин, все хорошо, я все тот же, ты все тот же, ничего не изменится. чан смотрит на него, упрямо не отводя взгляд, потому что кто-то должен его держать. кто-то должен быть чуточку тверже и чуточку сильнее, даже когда страшно. чан смотрит и говорит:

— со временем будет легче. это только мое двенадцатое полнолуние, поэтому еще кажется, что ужасно. но было совсем плохо, а сейчас уже не так больно. 

чонин, кажется, даже не слушает. елозит лицом в своих острых коленках и всем телом говорит «нет-нет-нет-нет-нет». чану не нужно читать его мысли, чтобы точно знать, что в голове этой светлой творится.

«это сон».

«так не может быть».

«это не со мной».

«пожалуйста, пусть это не со мной».

«мама».

чан знает и продолжает говорить. и про обращение, и про циклы, и про боль, и про плоть. упрямо и, наверное, жестоко, потому что чонин уже задыхается от слез, но лучше так, когда кто-то тебе объяснит и покажет, чем совсем одному. вслепую. чан знает, потому что у него никого не было, и вот это заставляло его выть по-волчьи без всяких полнолуний. от одиночества и беспомощности. от необходимости самому вставать на ноги и идти на ощупь, не представляя, что будет дальше.

чонин наконец подползает к чану сам, залезает ему на колени и обрушивается снова рыданиями и всхлипами, только уже в чужое плечо. а сердце бьется у него быстрее вообразимого, чан нежно гладит рукой грудь в том месте, чтобы успокоить, чтобы согреть.

он хочет сказать «все хорошо. я рядом. я здесь. ты будешь в порядке. у тебя все получится.»

и говорит.


	2. я не придумала название - чонин, чан

чонину очень стремно. он сидит на ворохе одеял и подушек, забившись в самый угол, и очень хочет провалиться под землю. дышать неприятно, в воздухе — один сигаретный дым, который тяжелыми комьями валится в легкие при каждом вдохе. чонин вцепляется в колени ногтями, потому что голова идет кругом, и сознание как будто существует отдельно от тела. взгляд пытается зацепиться за что-нибудь, чтобы окончательно не потерять реальность, но в комнате слишком темно, глаза находят лишь размытые силуэты и светящиеся огоньки сигарет.

— тебе нравится? — в ухо льется тихий шепот, и та часть чонина, которая еще не потерялась в этом круговороте светящихся цветных точек перед глазами, чувствует чужую руку, обнимающую его за талию. — все хорошо?

от слащавых ноток в этом голосе, от приторно заботливых объятий чонина тошнит, но он не может и пальцем пошевелить, поэтому лишь слегка кивает головой и ищет в себе силы, чтобы встать. ему нужны свежий воздух и хоть капля личного пространства.

чонин обнаруживает себя на балконе. каким чудом он добрался сюда — неизвестно, но остальное становится неважным и незначительным, когда половина туловища свешивается из окна. тело горячее и ноющее, как при простуде, и когда его наконец обдает холодный осенний ветер, чонин закрывает от удовольствия глаза.

он совсем не хотел идти на эту вечеринку и был фанатом скорее тихих посиделок на кухне с чаем, настолками и чтобы друзья такие родные и близкие, что встань они вместе — сообразили бы спиритический круг концентрированных тепла и уюта. чонину совершенно точно не нравилось на чужой квартире, с чужими людьми, просто… ходить совсем одному в большом страшном университете ему не нравилось еще больше. отчаянно хотелось подружиться. стать своим. перестать бояться других студентов и себя самого, а точнее своей нервозной неуклюжести, дурацких брекетов и привычки принимать все близко к сердцу. и как-то за всем этим наивным и даже детским укрылось вроде бы простое и логичное «но»: кто сказал, что от смены обстановки все изменится? что не очень свойственная чонину смелость вдруг проявит себя?

чонин, надышавшись, валится на бетонный пол, потому что ноги отказываются его держать. думается про семью, про то, как он скучает по маме, а еще про то, что не стоило, наверное, брать из чужих рук дырявую бутылку и вдыхать горький, острый и противный дым, гвоздями застревающий в горле. и здесь, на прохладном полу, разглядывая темное-темное, совсем беззвездное небо, чонин чувствует своим большим сердцем, как обидно быть одному.

— эй, парень, ты в порядке?

чонин с удивленным вздохом выныривает из лужи жалости к себе и пустым взглядом таращится на вошедшего. тот, наверное, что-то про чонина понимает, потому что тут же садится напротив: достаточно близко, чтобы взгляд мог сфокусироваться на красивом лице незнакомца, и при этом сохранив пространство для социофобного кокона. чонин безуспешно ворочает непослушным, тяжелым языком у себя во рту, задевает железки брекетов и при этом рассматривает сидящего рядом. у него очень красивое лицо, и даже такой большой нос на этом самом лице, который обычно портит всю картину, только придает больше странного, завораживающего очарования. чонин своим бредовым, полным тумана сознанием думает, что этот парень украл все звезды с неба, и теперь они блестят в его черных, игривых глазах.

— ты, я так понимаю, на этом поприще проездом. ну, не переживай так, я тоже не местный. — парень говорит приятно. голос у него такой, будто собрали по частям все светлое и хорошее этого мира, засунули под ребра, чтобы все слова потом доставались прямо оттуда — из сердца. — меня, кстати, чан зовут.

чонину жуть как хочется ответить. представиться тоже. а еще внезапно становится за себя стыдно, потому что этот чан не похож на всех, кого чонин успел повидать на этой тусовке. как будто чан тут действительно не местный, и, в отличие от самого чонина, его это совсем не парит. он как будто может в любой момент уйти или присоединиться к глупым затеям пьяной, накуренной толпы. или сесть на неприглядном балконе успокаивать испуганного перваша.

чонин снова то пропадает в вязких мыслях, то сосредоточивается на собеседнике, и вроде как даже начинает приходить в себя. чан говорит, кажется, про погоду или про фильмы, и звучит он странно. как будто знает, какие слоги в какие слова ему нужно складывать, но все равно либо специально добавляет что-то свое, либо просто еще учится работать с техникой. чонин догадывается, что чан, видимо, иностранец, но все равно хочется уточнить, расспросить побольше. и по чужому удивленному лицу чонин понимает, что сам наконец произнес что-то связное вслух.

— я из австралии. — чан отвечает, и его лицо расцветает и становится еще красивее из-за большой улыбки.

— а я чонин. — чонин отвечает невпопад, и слышит громкий, странный смех.

— может, пойдем лучше прогуляемся, чонин? ты, кстати, откуда? — чан оглядывается слегка рассеянно, похожий этим всем на человека, внезапно обнаружившего пропажу телефона. — в общаге живешь?

чонин кивает. в его сердце все еще бьется жилка тревожного страха, но этот звук заглушает бесконечное любопытство: что чан такое? с чем его едят? почему за ним хочется идти? чонин пытается подняться на ноги, и у него это даже не по стеночке получается, но голова на самой вершине предательски начинает кружить сама себя. чонин готовится падать, вяло — просто потому что бодро не позволяет состояние — группируется и… оказывается лицом в воротнике чужой джинсовки. и пахнет она еле слышимым парфюмом, а если слегка повернуть голову к шее, то можно почувствовать почти незаметный запах пота и человеческого тепла. такого, которое идет из самого дома.

чонин гораздо лучше соображает, но командный пункт его тела все еще работает с перебоями. а чан не спешит отстраняться, даже обнимает одной рукой, то ли потому, что боится, что чонин полетит обратно вниз, то ли просто не против постоять вот так в три часа ночи на балконе. чонину снова становится стыдно, а еще почему-то вспоминается, как пьяно и неприятно касался его поясницы какой-то старшекурсник, даже не спросив разрешения. приходится сделать шаг назад от ощущения нарастающей зудящей тревоги и слез. хочется, чтобы этого вечера вообще не было, чтобы его — чонина — не было тоже.

— эй, — мягко зовет чан, протягивая руку, — все в порядке, слышишь? сейчас мы быстренько выйдем отсюда и пойдем гулять, и проводим тебя до общаги, и все будет совсем замечательно.

в его голосе не слышно жалости, от которой слезы полились бы уже водопадами, только спокойная уверенность в своих словах, а еще удивительная для чонина нежность. совсем не понятно, почему чан такой хороший, почему улыбается, и почему улыбка его не дежурная, а дружелюбная и теплая персонально для одного только чонина. чонин делает резкий выдох и достает крупицы своей смелости, чтобы взять чана за руку и пойти за ним.

— знаешь, ты похож на котенка. такой славный и погладить хочется. — изрекает чан, когда они останавливаются у общажных ворот, и хихикает. не шкодливо, а скорее смущенно, будто ему давно хотелось что-то такое ляпнуть, и когда в конце концов вырвалось, стало неловко, но приятно.

чонин, уже совсем отрезвевший и расслабившийся за время дороги, отвечает широкой улыбкой. топали они не так уж и долго, но достаточно, чтобы чонин успел привыкнуть и, как свойственно всем робким и чувствительным людям, наконец раскрыться.

— ну, чего, пора расходиться? — чан ненадолго опускает растерянный взгляд на свои кроссовки, а когда поднимает снова, выглядит очень решительным. — ты не будешь против обменяться номерами? ну, знаешь, на случай, если захочется встретиться.

сердце чонина резко подскакивает, отчего он давится воздухом на вдохе, и начинает быстро-быстро биться от волнения. внезапно язык снова перестает слушаться, и чонин может только глупо, до боли в щеках улыбаться, протягивая свой телефон. он смотрит, как чан тыкает пальцами по экрану, и чувствует, как надувается изнутри эмоциями. даже слезы снова собираются в уголках глаз, но чонин быстро-быстро стирает их пальцами и дрожащим голосом пищит:

— может, зайдешь? ко мне еще не подселили соседа и мы можем посмотреть тот фильм, о котором ты сегодня говорил, ну или поиграть. если хочешь, конечно. ничего страшного, если не захочешь.

он не смотрит в пол только потому, что от страха не может пошевелиться. за те секунды, пока чан молчит, чонин уже придумывает про себя чужой отказ, сто тысяч раз успевает расстроиться и думает, что разреветься во второй раз будет ну совсем позорно.

— с радостью. — отвечает чан по особенному тихо и проникновенно, подтверждая все догадки о том, что все его слова и интонации идут из сердца.

щекочущее счастье бегает по всему телу, чтобы остаться покалыванием в кончиках пальцев, и чан, наверное, со всей своей аурой надежности заразный, потому что в чонине постепенно начинает строиться твердая уверенность, что он теперь не один.


End file.
